


You Speak and I'll Beep

by RojoManzana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Omnic Racism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torbjörn is only mentioned, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RojoManzana/pseuds/RojoManzana
Summary: A series of stories detailing Bastion joining Overwatch, dealing with ridicule and communicating with the only other omnic on the new Overwatch's team.(The title is more stupid than the actual story, trust me.)





	You Speak and I'll Beep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Overwatch!  
> Story time! So as I was perusing the internet, I was kind of disappointed by the lack of Bastion and Zenyatta. Not the shipping kind of Bastion and Zenyatta, but just interactions overall! There are some good stories of Bastion interacting with Zenyatta and Genji, and I treasure and praise those of you who have written those. But this is my attempt at writing some.

In these modern times being an omnic was tough.  
Especially being an omnic who's entire kind was labeled as the sign of terror for the Omnic crisis.  
Bastion was now an honorary member of the newly reformed Overwatch, and despite his new teammates all seemingly welcoming him, the bulky omnic still felt nervous. After being reactivated he had grown a lot more conscious, humankind didn't quite recognize him as anything, but a murder machine. The only living creatures who didn't shun him outright were Torbjörn and Ganymede. Without either of the two nearby, Bastion felt a weird shock travel through his systems and he beeped helplessly.

The first time this happened, many of his fellow comrades thought he was switching back to his core program. Bastion helplessly continued churring and beeping loudly until a smooth stop sounded. Another omnic with huge golden balls orbiting around his neck and yellow pants floated in. Bastion's beeps fell immediately, his programming having been made to accept all omnics. It wouldn't have done the omnic army any good if their omnic comrades attacked each other after all. He tromped over to the smaller floating omnic; this one was a more humanoid model, but Bastion still felt safe within his aura. The humans had started to question his fellow omnic about Bastion, the robot shrinking down as best as he could to hide behind his fellow brother. The kind omnic didn't seem at all worried or fazed by the towering murderer hiding behind him as he answered all the questions smoothly.

Bastion would later find out the humanoid omnic's name was Zenyatta. He was once part of a huge religious group known as the Shambali, but he left for personal reasons. The former Shambali firmly stated that he was still a monk of good word, Bastion beeping his agreement. The two seemed to instantly grow as friends: Zenyatta was able to understand Bastion's beeping and acted as a translator of sorts to the gentle giant. One day, after a particularly hard bashing from his so called comrades, Bastion had sought out Zenyatta. The peaceful monk told his fellow omnic that he could let all his worries and anxieties go; all his anger and doubts. And that's just what Bastion did. He told Zenyatta about his travels through the Black Forest, how he constantly battled with his war programming, how it was like traveling through an ocean, and how he and Ganymede met Torbjörn. He expressed his fears of humans, their fear of him, how their teammates would belittle him, how the unit wished he could talk to them much easier.  


By the time he finished, it felt as if a chunk of Bastion's brain was gone. He felt euphoric as Zenyatta placed a silver hand onto Bastion's, offering a light flash of blue from his forehead. It was a signal, a sign that everything would be okay. Bastion churred his gratitude and flashed his own light at Zenyatta, his blue optic was a light purple: it signified gratitude, acceptance…and a feeling that was a mix between trust and a strong liking. Zenyatta chuckled, the sound harmonious as he flashed the same shade of light purple. The two omnics sat in Zenyatta's room, the place they usually met, just encasing each other in the warm violet hue. Ganymede had somehow found her way into the room and nestled into Bastion's neck. She knew Zenyatta could be trusted, her natural instincts insisting that everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey shipping the omnics. Sorry it was so short~ The next chapter should be longer, if only by a smidge. Thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
